DofE - Gold Expedition
by perpetualpathology
Summary: Guy takes the group on a 100km long trek along the river Thames. Upset stomach, a UTI, a misread map and a mischievous dog entail...
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to say a huge thank you to** **BeckettMarch2015, CArfwedsonFan91 and NiamhMcGrady** **-fanpage for giving me some ideas for the finale of this series and I'm sorry for pestering you guys!**

* * *

As per usual, the junior doctors arrived in Dom's car but Guy, who was stood by the minibus, was sure his eyes were fooling him as he watched his daughter climb out and then she opened the back seat and let a tricolour border collie jump out.

"Come on Trouble." She smiled as she clicked a leash onto its collar, swung her large hiking bag onto her back and then headed over to the minibus.

"Care to explain?" Guy raised an eyebrow.

"I said I'd dog-sit for a friend who's on holiday a couple of months ago. It was either I bring her with me, or I stayed at home." Zosia replied.

"What is its name?" Guy asked.

"Trouble." Zosia smirked.

"You're kidding."

"Afraid not." Zosia smiled sweetly.

"Please tell me the name is ironic and that the animal is actually angelic."

"I could tell you that… but I'd be lying." Zosia grinned as she climbed onto the minibus and followed the dog towards the back seats.

* * *

"Tell me that _thing_ isn't coming with us." Jac ordered after she'd frozen in the doorway of the minibus with Jonny heaving their bags behind him.

"I'm afraid so." Guy sighed as he sat in the row of front seats awaiting the Effanga sisters' arrival.

"I'm not spending the next 2 hours in a confined space, breathing the same air as that… that…"

"Dog?" Jonny suggested humorously.

"Thing." Jac hissed.

"Just sit at the front, he isn't going to bother you." Jonny ordered.

"No, _she_ won't." Zosia corrected from one of the back seats. There were three seats on the right, two of which were occupied by Dom and Arthur, and two seats on the left; one for Zosia and one for Trouble.

"Ooh, I can just tell that the next 4 days are going to be so fun." Jac said sarcastically as she sat on a seat next to the window whilst Jonny sat on the seat next to her.

"Alright, what's the matter with you eh?" Jonny asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Jac frowned.

"You've been grouchy and snappy all morning." Jonny stated. "Even when I asked you if you wanted me to make you some toast this morning, 'I nearly had my head bit off' would be an understatement. And I can eliminate one potential cause because I know for a fact that after this morning's antics, there's no chance that you're on your–"

"Will you keep it down!" Jac whispered angrily.

"Sorry. I just want to know what's wrong."

"I just don't feel too great, alright?"

"You do look a little peaky."

"Look, I'll be fine. Just stop pestering me."

"Alright, sorry." He nodded reluctantly.

* * *

"Wouldn't it be a shame if it fell out of the window?" Dom said sarcastically to Arthur who was also watching Zosia interact with the dog as it held its head out of the small, wound-down window to feel the breeze as the minibus travelled down the motorway.

"I heard that." Zosia stated.

"Well we don't want to share a tent with it." Dom moaned.

"Why not? She's cute." Zosia protested. "And she'll keep your feet warm if she curls up on the end of your sleeping bag."

"No. My sleeping bag is all mine, she isn't getting a square inch of it." Dom stated.

"Who got you a train ticket from Scotland back to Holby and saved you from going on a coach for 10 hours?" Zosia raised an eyebrow.

"Well actually, it was your father who–" Arthur had begun to talk but he swiftly got a soggy tennis ball thrown at him. "Great. Real mature." He said sarcastically.

* * *

"Okay today we're going to cover around 27km and we're going to do it in two teams. One will cover the north bank, the other will cover the south bank." Guy stated as he stood in front of nine other individuals who had their hiking bags on the ground in front of them. "And last night I took the liberty of randomly assorting you into two groups." He added as he took a folded bit of paper out of the pocket of his trousers. "The north bank team consists of Zosia, Jac, Dom, Mo and Adele. That leaves Colette, Jonny, Sacha, Arthur and myself in the south bank team."

"Why do we never get to choose our own teams?" Zosia moaned.

"Because the whole idea of these awards was to get everyone working together as a team. I want to make you work outside of your comfort zone." Guy replied.

"Why are you moaning? You're in a team with me." Dom protested.

"Yes but we've also got the ginger witch." Zosia whispered and they both looked over to see that Jac was stood there with a stern look on her face as Adele and Mo began chatting in front of her; she clearly wasn't happy about the team choices either.

* * *

The group covering the north bank were making good progress along the river path but Jac paused for a moment as it was difficult to read the map whilst she was walking.

"I don't think we should follow this path, I think we should go straight ahead rather than down there." Jac stated as she looked at the path that split into two paths up a few meters ahead. One led directly along the river, following its curve but the other carried on straight ahead.

"But surely that'd be longer." Zosia frowned as she stopped to look at the map with the auburn haired consultant whilst the other three (Dom, Mo and Adele) walked on.

"No, look the river meanders here. If we follow this path then we have to follow that bend in the river and cover a further distance but if we carry on straight ahead then we'll walk straight to the other side of the bend and we'll get it done faster." Jac stated. "Let alone the fact that going along by the river, there're more bugs hence more bites, and the path is overgrown with nettles and weeds."

"That's not overgrown. If you think that that's overgrown, you should see the peace garden at this time of year." Zosia retorted. "Hang on a minute, just let me look at the map." Zosia ordered.

"I was put in charge of directions." Jac declared. "And I can actually read a map."

"I can read a map too." Zosia argued.

"Really? Where are we then?"

"Um… Um… I don't need to prove myself to you just show me the damn map!"

"Do you realise who you're talking to?" Jac raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, we'll just ask the rest of the group: what way should we… go." Zosia trailed off as, once Jac had put the map down, it revealed that both of the paths ahead of them were clear. "Great, now we've lost the others."

"Well, I'm going this way and I'm taking the map with me. If _you_ want to go that way, then go. I'm not stopping you." Jac barked before she stormed off on the path ahead leaving Zosia in a dilemma. If she didn't follow the consultant then she'd be alone and she had no idea which path her friends had taken. But if she followed the consultant then she'd be stuck with a woman just as stubborn and pig-headed as she was.

"What're you looking at?" Zosia sighed as she looked down to see the border collie sitting down at her feet, looking up at her and wagging its tale. "Fine, come on." She huffed before she began to run. "Jac, wait up!" She shouted. But with the group split up, who would make it to the campsite during daylight? And who would be spending several hours of darkness attempting to find their way back?

* * *

 **Here's the first chapter of the final story in this series, hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, finally." Guy chuckled as he saw members of the second team arrive at the campsite where 5 tents had been set up. The only one that was missing was Mo and Adele's tent as everyone else that was sharing had a member in each team. "Hang on, where're Zosia and Jac?" He frowned.

"We honestly don't know." Dom admitted helplessly. "We don't know how but we lost them and then we've tried calling Zosia where we can get signal but it just goes straight to voicemail."

"Have you tried phoning Jac?" He asked.

"Yeah, same thing; voicemail." Mo nodded.

"Well how long ago did you lose them?"

"Lose who?" Jonny asked innocently as he came out of his tent. "Lose _who_?" He repeated sternly.

* * *

"This is ridiculous. We've been following this river for miles, surely we must've gone past the campsite or something. Mind you, we wouldn't be so far behind if we hadn't have taken your stupid 'shortcut' which took us into some farmer's fields maway from the river." Zosia said with panic evident in her voice. It was almost completely dark and lighting along the river in the rural area was almost non-existent. They had torches but they provided little assurance for the two women in a dark, quiet area where the wind blowing through the trees and bushes had both of their hearts racing, not that either of them would admit it.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Jac asked. "We just need to keep going. We wouldn't have walked past it, Guy said it was right on the riverbank so we would've seen it by now if we'd passed it."

"I'm going to try ringing him again." Zosia muttered as she took her phone out of her pocket but once she pressed the home button to light up the screen, she found that she was only down to 8% charge – they needed to find signal soon or their phones would be useless. "Ugh! If I ever hear 'leave a message after the tone' again I'm going to go insane." She growled as she locked the device and then put it away in her pocket. With her torch on the path ahead of them, she looked down at Trouble who had been put on her leash to keep her under control but even the very fit and healthy border collie was panting and walking slower than during the day. They wouldn't be spending all night walking, would they?

* * *

"Jonny, you can't go searching for them–" Guy tried to protest before being interrupted by the Scotsman who had been pacing around the campfire where everyone else was sat.

"Just you watch me."

"Jonny, this isn't easy for me to say because my daughter is missing too but they're both sensible women and this isn't an emergency. If we all start searching in random directions in the dark then chances are, more people will get lost." Guy stated.

"What kind of a father doesn't want to go searching for his own daughter when she's lost in the middle of nowhere in the pitch black?" Jonny protested. "I'm sorry but I don't care what you say. I'm packing a rucksack and then I'm going to head back on the path that they should be coming from and I'll see if I can find any sign of them." Jonny stated.

"Wait… I'll come with you." Guy replied reluctantly. "But everyone else is to stay here on this campsite, do I make myself clear?"

* * *

"Did you see that?" Zosia whispered as she stopped in her tracks and put her arm out to her side to stop her companion.

"See what?"

"I thought I saw a light up ahead." Zosia frowned.

"Jac? Zosia? Where are you?" Boomed a Scotsman's voice.

"I've never been so glad to hear his stupid accent." Jac quipped as she increased her pace and shone her torch straight ahead when after a few moments, she found a very relieved looking Jonny and Guy.

"Oh, thank god you're alright." Guy exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Where've you been? I've been worried sick." Jonny stated as he gripped Jac so tightly in his arms as though he never wanted to let her go.

"I think we went on a bit of a detour." Jac sighed whilst she closed her eyes and enjoyed his warm embrace.

"How far is the campsite?" Zosia asked.

"About a mile back that way." Guy stated. "Here, give me your bag and I'll carry it back." He ordered and his daughter gladly unclipped the chest and waist straps and heaved over her heavy hiking bag.

"I suppose I'd better take yours then." Jonny smiled at his partner and hung his lighter rucksack on one shoulder and her bag on the other. "Are you two alright? Do you need any water or food?" Jonny asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." Jac sighed.

"Well, it's almost 11pm so when we get back I think it's time we hit the sack."

* * *

"I'll even admit that I missed the dog a little bit." Dom couldn't help but smile as he hugged his friend upon her return whilst the consultant and Scottish nurse headed over to their tent, away from the unnecessary attention.

"Good job she's sleeping on your sleeping bag tonight then, isn't it?" Zosia joked nervously but it suddenly hit Dom that she was definitely more vulnerable than she had been the last time that he'd seen her. She seemed a little shaky, almost innocent like a child.

"Oh Zosh, I'm so sorry we walked off without you." He said sincerely as he wrapped his arms around her once more. "We just turned around and you and Jac were gone but you were the ones who had the map so we just thought we'd let you argue and sort it out between you. We didn't know this would happen."

"I know you didn't." Zosia sniffed.

"Right, I think it's best you go to bed now and try and get some rest." Guy said as he placed a hand on her back.

"Night dad." Zosia whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, startling her father but he returned the gesture nonetheless.

"Night darling. Now go to bed and get some sleep; I'm sure Dom and Arthur will help you to unroll your bedding roll."

"Yeah sure. Come on." Dom smiled as he took the bag from his boss and then took Zosia's hand and led her over to their tent.

* * *

"I love you so much Jac Naylor." Jonny said softly as he laid with her in his arms with his sleeping bag unzipped and laid over the top of them. "And I never want to let you out of my sight again." He added before he lovingly kissed her just behind the ear after tucking her hair behind her. "Are you alright? You've been really quiet since you got back." Jonny stated.

"I'm just exhausted Jonny." She murmured. "I've been walking all day."

"Yeah, I know." Jonny whispered. "Goodnight." He said kindly before he slowly fell asleep with the woman he loved in his arms.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the reviews so far :) How do you think Zosia and Jac will behave when they see each other in the morning?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning," Zosia said civilly as she entered the toilets to find Jac but before she entered one of the cubicles, she paused. "I'm sorry about yesterday, me blaming you. You didn't force me to go that way and we did find our way here in the end."

"It's fine." Jac sighed as she slowly dried her hands on a couple of paper towels. Inside, she really wasn't feeling well but she knew how much junior doctors could gossip so she tried to remain normal despite her discomfort. "You were scared and fear makes us do unusual things."

"What was I scared of?" Zosia asked confusedly.

"I don't know, the dark maybe?" Jac suggested. "All I do know it that you were panicking and your hands were shaking more and more each time I got the map out."

"Yeah well could you not tell the others about that, please?"

"Since you asked so nicely." Jac replied coyly before she quickly escaped and walked back to her tent.

* * *

Jonny stirred in the morning as the birds began to chirp and other people around the campsite had begun to move around and get up. He had just sat up when the tent door was unzipped and Jac crept in, but she appeared rather flustered.

"Jac? Are you coming down with something?" He asked as she grimaced whilst she got down on her knees and picked her phone up from her bag. "Jac, talk to me." Jonny ordered softly whilst he tried to catch a glance of what she was using her phone for and he was sure he saw the word 'pharmacy'. He knew it wasn't her time of month because if it was, she wouldn't just grimace slightly, she'd be in absolute agony. "Jac please." Jonny whispered as he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear whilst he tried to catch a further look of what was on her screen.

"I need to go and get a course of Ciprofloxacin." She admitted reluctantly.

"Antibiotics? Why? What infection is it?" Jonny asked. He has suspected that she was ill the day before as she hadn't seemed right but he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Yeast infection?" He suggested as he knew if it was something like that then she wouldn't readily admit to it.

"It's a UTI." She muttered.

"Oh right. Well why don't you give me half an hour or so to have a shower and get ready, and then I'll go and get some antibiotics for you?" He suggested. "It's still pretty early and a little while won't make a difference."

"Firstly, _you_ can't get them for me because they'd need to speak to me as a patient and ask me questions, they wouldn't just hand antibiotics out to you and secondly, I can't wait. I can't let this develop into a kidney infection and so I need to do something now."

"Oh, of course. Sorry I forgot about the one kidney thing." He admitted. "Right, I'm still coming with you."

"What?"

"Don't argue, you're ill so you can't go wandering around at 6 o'clock in the morning by yourself." He stated. "Where's the nearest pharmacy?"

"It about a 20 minute walk away."

"Right okay. Come on then."

* * *

"Where've you two been?" Guy asked as Jac and Jonny arrived on the campsite.

"Um… Guy could I have a word in private for a moment?" Jonny asked.

"Don't you dare." Jac scalded in a whisper. She was already annoyed with him after the oncall pharmacist had asked Jac to come into a consult room so that he could ask her some questions about her symptoms but the bright-eyed and bushy-tailed Jonny had walked in straight after her and listened to their conversation without an ounce of doubt.

"No, you're so uncomfortable while you're walking, I can tell Jac. I'm going to see if you can take a taxi, you shouldn't be walking in this state." Jonny declared before he walked over to his boss whilst his partner scurried away to their tent.

"What's the problem?" Guy asked.

"Jac's got a UTI, she wasn't feeling well yesterday and now she's a bit shaky. We just went into town to a pharmacy to get her some antibiotics."

"Oh, is she alright?"

"Well obviously she's not feeling too great so I was hoping it'd be alright if she got a taxi to the next campsite like Zosia did when she hurt her ankle before."

"Um… I'm not sure if that's the same thing, Zosia's was an injury you see and..." Guy frowned as he was in a tricky situation. If it was his daughter with the infection then he'd insist that she not walk but he didn't want to be accused of favouritism.

"She's only got one kidney Guy, she really needs to rest because she can't damage anything. To be honest I'm so worried about her getting a kidney infection, I'm want to jump in a taxi and take her to the nearest hospital." He admitted.

"Why has she only got one kidney?" Guy asked curiously.

"She was born with it." Jonny blurted out. "She only found out through a medical exam for life insurance when her blood pressure was a wee bit high but it's all sorted now."

"Oh, I had no idea." Guy admitted. "Okay then. She can get a taxi. And I'll give her the postcode of the next campsite." Guy stated.

* * *

Later on, Jac was laid on her side in her zipped up tent with one arm around her abdomen and the other holding her phone in front of her as she tried to find something to do. For most of the day, she'd been inside of her tent by herself because getting a taxi meant that she had arrived far earlier than the others. And antibiotics were yet to take effect which meant that she couldn't get comfortable; every time that she moved she experienced a soreness that wouldn't go away.

"Jonny Mac, there's a pub around the corner. Are you gonna come with us?" Jac heard her partner's best friend ask and she then realised that the group had arrived.

"Nah, I'm just going to have a night in. Well, in a tent." Jonny replied and Jac then lifted her head up as the tent was unzipped and Jonny entered. "How're you feeling?" He asked concernedly – finding her curled up on her side wasn't the most reassuring sight when he knew she had become unwell.

"You can go down the pub with the others." Jac avoided the topic altogether as she replied. "I'm not exactly going to be riveting company."

"No, I want to stay here with you this evening." Jonny smiled as he dumped his bag on the ground, zipped their tent up and then he laid down on his side next to her.

"Ugh, get off of me!" She exclaimed as she shoved his arms off of her. "You stink of sweat." She complained.

"Oh good, with that attitude you must be fine then." Jonny concluded with a chuckle. "I'll go for a shower and when I come back out I'll sort us out something for dinner okay?"

"Depends what you have in mind."

* * *

After eating at the onsite restaurant Dom, Zosia and Arthur returned to their tent which had been left open to air it out. Trouble had been left on a long lead, tied up to a corkscrew tether so that she could wander in and out of the tent but they returned to find her sniffing down one of the bags in there.

"Trouble, leave it." Zosia barked as she grabbed the collar of the animal and pulled it away.

"Classy." Dom grinned as he realised that the dog had been emptying the contents of the bag and several square foil packets had slid out.

"Zosia, I told you not to bring that misbehaving…" Guy trailed off as his eyes had also fallen upon what Dom had seen. "Dog." He finished before he awkwardly walked over to his tent, leaving his daughter's cheeks to flush red.

"What did you bring them for?" Dom asked confusedly, though he couldn't help but grin at what had just happened. "You're not going to start sleeping with Diggers again are you?" He grimaced whilst Zosia crammed everything back into her bag.

"No. I didn't mean to bring them. They must've been left in this bag when I slept around Jesse's a few months ago." She huffed.

"Right… Well I don't know about you two but I need an early night." Dom declared dramatically as he stretched and yawned before he dived into his sleeping bag and got comfortable. "Isn't someone going to tuck me in?" He protested with his eyes closed. Zosia then encouraged Trouble over and led the dog by her flatmate's face. "Ugh, dog breath! Get it away from me!" He moaned as he rolled over onto his front and pressed his face into his pillow.

"Night Dom." Zosia grinned as she leant across, twisted his head and playfully pecked him on the cheek.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

On the third day of their four day expedition, they had been walking together as a group – as they had done after the first day's disaster – and they'd decided to stop for lunch at a small grassy park on the riverside surrounded by thick trees. Most people were sitting down in the shade recovering from the strenuous walking but Zosia and Dom were running about playing fetch with Trouble.

"See? I told you she's not that bad." Zosia smiled as the dog shot across the grass after a tennis ball.

"She's alright when you're not in a confined space but last night, that tent stank of dirty dog." Dom stated. "Do you think she'd play fetch in the river?" He asked curiously as he looked down into the flowing water.

"I don't kno–"

"Aaah!" Dom shouted as Trouble had ran back, but rather than stopping she'd ran straight into the back of his legs causing his knees to give way.

"I told her not to bring that dog." Guy sighed as he watched a splash of water after the junior doctor had fallen backwards into the river. He was sat with Colette at a picnic bench but he decided it would be best to go over to sort the situation out.

"Zosia I'm going to kill you!" Dom growled before he shook the water out of his hair in a similar style to a dog after a bath.

"It's not my fault; I didn't know she was going to do that." Zosia laughed.

"No but I'm sure she's called Trouble for a reason. First she went through your bag and now this? She is _not_ staying in our flat for another week." Dom stated. "Just give me a hand up." He ordered as he held his hand up, but as Zosia took his hand he pulled her with all his might and she fell straight on top of him into the water.

"Dominic!" She shrieked.

* * *

"Were you like that when you were a junior doctor?" Jonny asked bemusedly as he watched the pair trying to climb out of the river from afar as he and Jac were sat on a small bench by themselves.

"I was studying for my exams, not going on some stupid expedition." Jac sighed as she uncrossed her legs with the intention of folding them the other way around but she winced in pain as a result of her infection.

"Jac, you alright?" Mo asked. She had just walked over to them from where she, Adele and Sacha had been sitting on the grass to put something in the rubbish bin next to them.

"She's fine." Jonny stated.

"Then why did you have to get a taxi yesterday?" Mo asked curiously. "Did you forget your pain meds again? Because I can call Mr T–"

"It's not her endometriosis." Jonny informed his best friend.

"Mo, hurry up. We can't open this bottle." Adele shouted.

"Looks like you're needed." Jac smiled smugly before the registrar walked away.

"I know what I say isn't going to make a difference, but it isn't anything to be embarrassed about." Jonny said to his partner.

"For once you're right." Jac admitted.

"Really?" Jonny asked excitedly.

"Yeah. What you said _didn't_ make a difference like you said." Jac smirked.

* * *

"Please don't drop the towel." Zosia pleaded as she removed her dripping wet shirt behind a beach towel that Arthur was holding up for her whilst Dom was patiently waiting for him to do the same. The small park was surrounded by thick trees and bushes so they couldn't get changed out of their soaked clothes in there and the only other option was the public path so they'd chosen the fairly private changing behind a towel method. And Zosia was undressing whilst Colette was retrieving a set of clean, dry clothes from Zosia's bag – she couldn't get them herself of she'd make the rest of her things wet.

"I wouldn't." Arthur assured her as he kept his eyes down on the ground to avoid any awkward eye contact.

"Do it. She deserves it after her stupid dog made me fall into the river." Dom grumbled.

" _You_ pulled me in too so you've got your revenge." Zosia protested. "And Trouble isn't even my dog either."

"She's your responsibility." Dom stated as Colette arrived.

"Right, there you go." Colette announced as she handed a pile of clothes over the top of the towel.

"Thank you." Zosia exclaimed before she began dressing.

"Colette, you know you love me?" Dom sung.

"What do you want me to get you?" She asked bluntly.

"A shirt - my blue one, leave the grey one or I'll get all sweaty - some pants, shorts and a pair of socks please." He grinned.

"Alright. Y'know Zosia, this reminds me of when you used to hold little shows when you were younger." She smiled. "You'd hang a bed sheet up to hide your 'stage' in the living room and then your dad would pull it down and reveal you all dressed up in your mum's heels and make-up and you'd start singing."

"No way." Arthur smirked.

"I was like 5, so what?" Zosia protested.

"Five? Please, you did it up until you were about 11 or 12."

"Shut up." She moaned.

* * *

Jac was still sat on the bench, with a bottle of water in her hand that she kept on sipping from because she was trying to dilute her urine to make it less painful to go to the toilet.

"I still don't think that you should be walking today." Jonny admitted. "You should be at home, tucked up in bed and trying to get some rest or curled up on the sofa with a good book or something."

"Well, by tomorrow evening, I should be." Jac sighed. But little did she know, she and the others would be back in Holby sooner than they'd thought….

* * *

 **The last chapter will be up by tomorrow and thank you for all the kind reviews so far; they really make me smile :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update but I've been out all day.**

* * *

It was the final day of their expedition and Guy was just exiting his tent when Arthur approached him.

"Er, Mr Self–"

"Arthur, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Guy."

"Alright um... Guy, I think that the river wasn't very clean yesterday because I'm afraid Dom and Zosia are both unwell." He explained reluctantly.

"Vomiting or diarrhoea?" Guy asked clinically.

"Er Dom's got both, but I don't think that Zosia's been sick yet, she's just got diarrhoea and she's just stayed in the toilet since the early hours of this morning."

"Right, thank you Arthur, I'll go and check on them." Guy forced a smile before he walked over to the toilet block. He found Dom splashing his face with cool water from the sinks but outside there was no sign of his daughter. He then heard the toilet flush and his daughter padded out to the sinks to wash her hands. He was about to approach her when Jac entered the building and disappeared into one of the further cubicles and he was reminded of her infection once more. "Zosia, you okay?" Guy asked concernedly.

"I feel awful." She mumbled before she sniffled. "Please don't make me walk today." She pleaded.

"Oh darling, come here." Guy said softly as he pulled her into his arms and gently rubbed her back. From past experience, he knew that when his daughter was ill it was like the end of the world and she'd feel sorry for herself all day long and that jokes about humorous symptoms certainly weren't tolerated. "Right, don't worry about walking today. I'm just about to go and sort something out." Guy said softly.

"Can you get me a bottle of water please?" She asked.

"Yes, of course. I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Guy was sat in his tent besides Colette who was tying her hair up into a bun and he picked his phone up to ring the number of the minibus firm that had brought the team to their starting point. They were starting and finishing in a different area for the final gold expedition so they were being dropped off and picked up by a company driver.

"Hello this is Guy Self here, I'm the leader of the group of ten who're supposed to be picked up this evening from Henley-On-Thames and taken back to Holby City Hospital but I'm afraid we're cutting out expedition short so would it be possible for us to be picked up earlier?" He asked which caught Colette's attention. "Yes sure, we're at Treetops Campsite, Cookham. How soon can you get here? An hour? Brilliant, thank you. Bye."

"We're leaving early? Not that I'm not thrilled, but why?" Colette asked confusedly.

"Zosia and Dom are ill after swimming in the river, Jac's got a UTI – she's clearly hiding how bad it is – and I can feel one of my migraines coming on." Guy sighed. "Can you spread the word please? I've got to get a bottle of water over to Zosia."

"Yeah sure. I'll tell everyone to get ready." Colette confirmed.

* * *

"I've got some good news for you." Jonny announced as he entered their tent where Jac had just swallowed some painkillers for the discomfort that her infection was causing.

"What is it?"

"Zosia and Dom are sick after swimming in the river yesterday so Guy's decided that it'll be best if we don't walk today. We're getting picked up by the minibus in about ¾ of an hour and we'll get taken straight back to Holby."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded and he couldn't help but smile himself as he noticed the edges of her lips twinged. "I'll come back to yours, you can get comfy in your armchair and I'll sort something out for our dinner. Whatever you want, I'll cook or order or make." He smiled. "You know, I've gone back to your place after all 5 of the other expeditions too. And I've got so many clothes, toiletries and things at your place that they could probably last me a whole fortnight… So maybe it's time that I bring the rest of my stuff over." He said riskily.

"You want to move in." Jac concluded.

"It'd make sense. We rarely spend a night apart anymore, we both go into work together almost every morning and we work the same shifts. Plus if we lived together, you could insult the Scottish race every day of the week." He grinned but there was a silence for a seemingly long time as he sensed he'd just caused emotional turmoil. "Just think about it yeah? You don't have to give me an answer straight away, you can think about it." He assured her.

* * *

"I'll make this quick since I'm sure you all want to get home quickly." Guy said after he'd opened the side door of the minibus to talk to the group, a couple of which were ghastly pale. "I'll sign you all off for completing your final gold award. We did do four days, three nights. We just finished a little early." Guy announced. "Now I know Zosia and Dom won't be at work tomorrow but I believe everyone else will…" He trailed off as he discreetly looked at Jac whom he knew wouldn't want a simple infection to interfere with her work and a small nod confirmed that. "Yes, so I'll see most of you back at work tomorrow." He stated.

"Right, let's get going." Jonny smiled as he lifted up his and Jac's bag before he stepped down off of the minibus and with Jac in tow, he walked towards his car.

"Why don't you drop me off and then go back to yours and you can start bringing some stuff over?" She suggested.

"So I can move in with you?" He grinned.

"As long as there's no Scottish memorabilia coming to my place, you fit around _my_ schedule – I am not changing for you – and that means no diving in the shower whenever you want, no hogging the bathroom, no–

"Alright, I get the picture. If I want to so much as blow my nose, I need to ask you first." Jonny concluded.

"You are house trained aren't you?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yeah and I'm a rare breed of man, I even put the toilet seat back down." He said sarcastically as he opened the boot to dump their bags into. "I'm gonna miss going on these treks." Jonny said sadly.

"I'm not." Jac scoffed as she slid into the passenger seat.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this series :)** **I'm going on holiday this weekend for a fortnight and I'll be taking a break from fanfic for a little while but when I do return, I think it'll be for the Casualty fandom rather than the Holby one. Thanks for all the reviews and I will come back to Holby at some point, there's no doubt about that!**


End file.
